Cadena de Flores
by Aki no hikari
Summary: *Continuacion del Epílogo de Mi Querido Amigo* La amistad entre Atenea y el Santo de Virgo, continúa a través de las eras. ONE-SHOT


**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está ubicado en el mismo universo que mis otros fanfics "Eliel" y "Mi querido amigo" y ocurre después del epílogo de "Mi querido amigo". Por lo tanto recomiendo que lean al menos "Mi querido amigo" si es que quieren entender lo que pasa, yo voy a asumir que también leyeron el Lost Canvas.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA. Pero como esto no ha ocurrido pueden asumir que no soy la dueña de Saint Seiya.

**Cadena de Flores**

Lucien se echó al pasto respirando pesadamente. Sudor caía de su frente, humedeciéndole el cabello y pegándolo a su piel. Nada más terminar su entrenamiento físico Lucien había marchado a una de las tantas colinas que rodeaban el santuario, había reclamado esta colina en particular como suya nada más llegar al santuario casi 6 años atrás, se había metido en un montón de peleas para defenderla también. Así convirtió esta pequeña colina en su refugio personal, aquí no había entrenamiento, meditación, santos de Athena o cosmos. Aquí no había nada más que Lucien y cualquier animalillo que decidiera pasar.

"Lu… ci… en…"

Una mueca apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Claro, siendo éste el santuario de Athena, no podía echarla de su propia colina, ¿o sí?

"Princesa, bajar del templo principal sin escolta le traerá problemas" comentó el sin abrir los ojos, no los necesitaba después de todo. Athena soltó una risilla y se dejó caer a su lado.

"No es como si me fueran a encontrar" comentó ella tranquilamente mientras arrancaba algunas flores que se encontraban a su lado.

"Subestimas el poder del patriarca niña."

La actual encarnación de Athena frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

"¿¡Hasta cuando me seguirás llamando niña!? Sólo eres un par de años mayor que yo, no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia." Pronto la princesa dejó caer las flores que estaba recogiendo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Lucien suspiró y levantó el torso apoyándose en sus codos. Inclinó la cabeza mientras dirigía su rostro en dirección a Athena. Daba la impresión de mirarla con curiosidad aún con los ojos cerrados y Athena, presintiendo que acababa de perder la batalla, se sonrojó vivamente.

"¿Hasta cuándo continuarás actuando como una?" contraatacó el muchacho, sentía una curiosidad tremenda por la respuesta. Esta vez fue el turno de Athena para suspirar.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer? Cada vez que un santo dirige su mirada hacia mí no ven más que una niña pequeña que deben proteger y mimar, aún cuando demuestro mis verdaderos pensamientos ellos los pasan por alto, creyéndolos nada más que los caprichos de una princesa. Es lo que se espera de mí." Athena abrazó sus rodillas y dejó sus ojos grises perderse en el horizonte, el mármol de las doce brillaba incandescente bajo el sol griego y Athena apartó rápidamente la vista, clavándola en las flores que había dejado caer.

Lucien levantó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño. Pronto se sentó apropiadamente, cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, Lucien enfocó toda su atención en su diosa.

"Has tenido otro sueño ¿no es así?" preguntó con cautela. Athena apretó los labios hasta que no se veía más que una tersa línea e hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta. Lucien suspiró levemente.

"Dime" pidió suavemente y Athena suspiró. Volteando hasta quedar directamente frente al aspirante a santo, Athena tomó sus manos y apretó con fuerza, Lucien respondió de la misma forma y el silencio se extendió varios segundos mientras Athena observaba las manos entrelazadas. Después de un parpadeo le pareció que las manos de Lucien eran mucho más grandes y que las suyas se habían vuelto más ásperas, parpadeó de nuevo y decidió ignorar la breve visión, a favor de comenzar su historia.

"Veo un mar de sangre y fuego extendiéndose hasta el horizonte. En el centro se encuentra Hades, no consigo ver su rostro pero de alguna manera sé que está sonriendo, levanta una mano y con un brusco comando el ejército negro se levanta del mar. Lo más curioso de todo es que en su brazo derecho hay una cadena de flores. La cual brilla levemente, pero que poco a poco es ahogada en la oscuridad del dios. Luego veo a mis santos, pero al mismo no son mis santos. Ambos ejércitos chocan y el mar de sangre es reemplazado por una ciudad en ruinas, arrasada por fuego y guerra, un abrumador olor a muerte se percibe en el aire, y por mucho que mis santos ataquen los espectros continúan levantándose, mientras los cadáveres de mis santos caen uno a uno y ya no se levantan nuevamente.

Yo misma siento mi cuerpo debilitado, cubierto de heridas y puedo sentir el peso de mi armadura amenazando con hacerme caer de rodillas. Eventualmente mi mirada se desvía al horizonte y veo a un hombre vestido de oro, no puedo recordar cuál de las doce ceñía su cuerpo, pero sé que era un hombre increíblemente poderoso. Pienso que quizá era el más fuerte entre los doce. Este hombre hace explotar su cosmos y el cielo, previamente cubierto de completa y agobiante oscuridad, se convierte en día por un momento, cuando el destello desaparece los espectros empiezan a caer uno a uno y no se levantan nuevamente, mis santos se abalanzan con renovadas energías y la lucha continúa…" Athena se detuvo, su voz atorándose y una puñalada de dolor atravesándole el pecho.

Lucien le aprieta levemente las manos y Athena traga saliva tomando aliento continua mucho más calladamente que antes.

"Por otra parte yo termino por caer de rodillas y escucho un alarido que parece venir de ninguna parte y de todas partes al mismo tiempo, luego me doy cuenta que soy yo la que esta gritando, llorando y arañándome el rostro, luego despierto… Lucien, me duele" terminó la pequeña diosa con un murmullo y llevándose las manos al rostro, tratando de apartar las lágrimas.

"Shh, está bien, princesa no llores." Lucien secó sus lágrimas y le dio un breve beso en la frente.

"¿Qué crees que significa?" preguntó Athena una vez que ya estaba más calmada. Lucien suspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño, pensando en el sueño de la diosa.

"No estoy seguro princesa, pero sé que es un sueño del pasado" comenzó a decir, pero entonces fue interrumpido por la pequeña.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó ella extrañada. Ella había pensado que se trataba de una visión del futuro.

"Por lo que dijiste de que los espectros se levantaban una y otra vez. Verás, uno de mis antecesores creó un artefacto que sella las almas de los espectros, desde la creación de este artefacto los espectros ya no pueden revivir continuamente. Por eso creo que el sueño es de antes de que este artefacto existiera." Explicó el aprendiz, mientras la diosa lo observaba curiosa.

"Uhm… ¿y qué es?"

"¿El artefacto? No lo sé, el Señor Shaka no me lo ha querido decir, dice que soy muy joven aún."

"¿Crees que el sueño sea importante? Aunque sea el pasado…" preguntó la diosa mientras volvía a recoger las flores. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero saber que su aterrador sueño no era una visión del futuro la tranquilizaba bastante.

"Uno siempre puede aprender cosas del pasado, alteza." Contesto él mientras se volvía a echar sobre la hierba.

"Supongo" agregó ella y ambos quedaron en silencio. Athena empezó a tararear una canción de cuna que era su favorita.

"Yo protegeré tu corazón, con las llamas del valor. Ven a mi pecho, te daré las buenas noches. En tus ojos está esperando, la esperanza de un mañana. O quizás sea un recuerdo triste. Vamos olvídalo todo y ten buenas noches." (1)

Mientras cantaba, entre sus manos las flores brillaban aún más vibrantemente. Para cuando la niña se dio cuenta las flores estaban entrelazadas en dos cadenas. Por un momento el temor la invadió, el parecido con la cadena que llevaba Hades en su sueño era evidente, y sin embargo estas cadenas le parecían hermosas y llenas de una bondad que le alivió el temor de inmediato.

Athena volteó a ver a Lucien, pero él había quedado profundamente dormido con su canción. Una risita escapó a la niña, ella miró a las cadenas entre sus manos y luego a su mejor amigo. Su mirada se enterneció. Se le acercó y tomó su mano nuevamente, de inmediato Lucien despertó.

"¡Tengo un regalo para ti!" exclamó la joven diosa y Lucien sonrió aún medio dormido.

"Déjame ver" le pidió mientras se levantaba y Athena le pasó una de ellas. Los dedos de Lucien pasaron cuidadosamente por cada flor y no pudo evitar notar lo cálidas que eran, pero pensó que tal vez era por el calor del día. "¿Son bonitas?" preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad.

"¡Oh, si!" contestó la niña con una palmadita de felicidad. "Son de varios colores! Hay una blanca y una amarilla y una azul…" comenzó a enumerar y Lucien sonrió. El no le dijo que no sabía qué eran los colores, sino que la dejó hablar acerca de la belleza de las flores.

"Muchas gracias alteza, las atesoraré por siempre." dijo Lucien una vez que Athena dejó de hablar. Ella sonrió.

"Deja que te la ponga" agregó ella y tomó la cadena, para luego atarla cuidadosamente en su muñeca. "Yo también tengo una, así siempre me tendrás cerca… ¿podrías… podrías ponérmela?" Dijo ella simplemente, mientras su rostro se enrojecía un poco. Lucien asintió y tomando la cadena que ella le ofrecía la ató en la muñeca de la joven diosa. Ambos se sonrieron.

Entonces sonaron las campanadas que indicaban el paso de las horas. Lucien se levantó, estirándose cuan largo era. Luego le ofreció la mano a la pequeña Athena.

"Ven princesa, ya es hora de que volvamos." Athena asintió y dejó que la jalara hacia arriba.

Ambos regresaron a las doce casas tomados de la mano.

**Finis**

(1) Estos versos los saqué de una traducción de Athena no Komoriuta(La canción de cuna de Athena) que está en youtube, me mandan un PM si quieren que les pase el link.

**Lo siguiente no tiene nada que ver con el fic, léelo si quieres y si no ignoralo: **Pregunta, que piensan del final del Lost Canvas? A mí al menos me pareció bastante meh, la batalla final como que dejó mucho que desear, o sea, se suponía que sólo Shion y Dohko sobrevivirían y partiendo de ésa imagen en la que Dohko carga a Shion y Shion tenía una espada en la mano(creo que era en el anime de Hades) yo me estaba esperando una batalla descomunal entre los santos y los espectros, si bien hubo bastante pelea, todo era uno contra uno y yo me estaba esperando una guerra de verdad, al final fueron los tres amigos contra Hades y los dorados quedaron, una vez más, relegados a un lado, siendo que supuestamente son los más poderosos, medio que me fastidia y encima con Pegasus esto, Pegasus lo otro, agh! Aunque Tenma es infinitamente más agradable que Seiya, no me jodan! Pegasus es un santo de Bronce! BRONCE! No debería haber significancia extra en ello, pero tenían que darle toda la responsabilidad y todos los poderes! Perdón por mis delirios pero siento que voy a explotar si no escribo en alguna parte lo decepcionada que estoy. O sea, a mi Tenma me cae súper bien pero los dorados me molan, me molan muchísimo.

Claro que Lost Canvas no es canónico pero yo el Next Dimension no lo puedo leer sin querer arrancarme los ojos, en serio los dibujos están bien feos XD. Bueno, siendo que crecí con el (estéticamente atractivo) anime de Saint Seiya era de esperarse.


End file.
